


Harry Potter Extended Fangs

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Hermione Granger, F/M, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry, Vampire Harry, Vampire Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry becomes a vampire how will this change his life?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter all rights to ownership belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Please leave comments good or bad it helps to encourage me to write. I will update as i get chapters done so please be patient.

October 31, 1981 was both a dark and happy day for the citizens of the wizarding world. It was the day that the most feared wizard was destroyed. Lord Voldemort had attacked the Potters at their home in Godric’s Hallow, however something went wrong and he was destroyed. Across the country in a the small town of Surrey a strange man had appeared he was a tall man with sparkling blue eyes, a beard that went all the way down to his waist, however what mad him strange was the clothes he was wearing.  
He had on a pointed hat with blinding purple robes that had stars shooting across it. This mans name is Albus Dumbledor He had just appeared on the empty street. Seaming unaware everything from his name to his clothes was frowned on for being abnormal. He was looking through his pockets. He looked up at the sound of something moving. Chucking as he saw the gray tabby cat stretching he pulled out what appears to be a silver cigarette lighter. When he clicked the lighter twice it caused all the lights on the street to go out before sitting down next the cat. “Good evening Professor McGonagall what are you doing here?” When he looked next to him the cat was gone in its place was a stern looking women with graying hair in a tight bun. She wore square glasses that matched the marking around the tabby cat’s eyes.  
“Hagrid informed me that he was going to bring young Harry here to meet up with you. So I thought I would watch the Dursleys to be able to report on what I found. It’s not good Albus these are not good people they are just like Lily said. They are mean spirited, self rightist biggest. They would not care for him Albus.” Albus sighed he knew this was not going to be easy for Harry but with Lily’s sacrifice he could put up blood and intent wards to protect Harry from retaliation. “I’m sorry Minerva but I have no other options.” He explained his reasons on why he was leaving Harry their, she sighed she couldn’t argue with his logic. Harry would be safer in the muggle world then in the wizarding many of those who would look for him wouldn’t know how to find him. They sat in silence waiting for Hagrid to arrive.  
After about ten minutes they heard the roar of a motorcycle. Hagrid got off the motorcycle and carefully removed from the side car.” Good evening Professors I brought young Harry like you asked sir. Sirius let me borrow his bike and said he is going to wait for you in your office he needed to talk to you said it was urgent.” Albus took Harry from Hagrid and looked him over casting some diagnostic spells to see how Harry was most came back clear but one told him that their was a concentration of dark magic in the scar on his forehead. Thinking it was just residue from the killing curse he set Harry down on the step before casting the wards. He placed and envelope in the basket with Harry and stepped back. “Well this is goodbye for now young Harry good luck,” and with a small pop and a roar of the motorcycle the street was left empty. No one realized that at this moment no one would ever know Harry was alive till the day he arrives at Hogwarts.


	2. Taken

As Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid left another person was passing by Number 4. Kate Ambrosia was wondering the street of Private Drive when she heard the sound of Apparition from around the corner. She knew that there was no magicals that lived in Surry so she was curious on why someone would be apparating as such a time of night when everyone was asleep in their beds. As she turned the corner she saw Albus Dumbledor take a look back at something and than vanish. Now usually Kate would keep away from wizarding kind due to the prejudice that they displayed, however something compelled her to keep investigating.  


As Kate looked around she saw what appeared to be a small basket with a bundle of blankets in front of her neighbor’s house. She wondered what Dumbledore could have been leaving in front of the Dursleys house. As she approached the first thing that caught her attention as odd was the rhythm of a small heart beat. This made her more curious as to what could be in the basket. It was obviously something small and alive and from the slight red glow she could tell it was warm blooded. She couldn’t think of a reason that Dumbledore would have left an animal on the door step because surly it had to be an animal in that basket. As Kate began to turn around to leave she heard a noise that confused her. Their was the sound of a small whimper but that was not a animal whimper but a whimper of a small child.  


Kate turned back around to listen and sure enough there was another whimper from the basket behind her. She slowly approached the basket and when she looked in it she was surprised to see a baby boy who looked no older than a year or two sleeping in the basket. She was shocked why would the self proclaimed leader of the light be leaving a infant on the door step of these people in the middle of a freezing November night. What made it worse was the fact that she could see that the baby’s lips were turning blue obvious signs that the baby was freezing. As the baby rolled over Kate’s eyes were drawn to a letter that fell out of the basket. She picked it up and saw it was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Number 4 Private Dr. Little Whining deciding to take a look at the letter later Kate pondered what to do about the infant. She knew from living near the Dursleys that they were not good people to raise children so what should she due. After a few minutes of pondering she decided to take the child to her house and sleep on the matter.  


Kate picked up the basket and than returned to her house. She placed the basket on her table and sat down to make herself a cup of tomato juice. Than she opened up the letter it read as followed. To Mrs. Petunia Dursley Evans my name is Albus Dumbledor I am writing you to say that I am sorry to inform you that your sister Lilly Potter Evans and her husband James Potter were killed tonight. They were killed by an evil man going by the name of Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom was killed somehow but it was to late for the Potters. The only surviving member was young Harry I am not sure how he survived but I believe it was from some kind of ancient magic cast by your sister. You and family must take in Mr. Potter and raise him as your own son. I have placed both blood and intent wards using your sisters sacrifice as a catalyst and their for as long as Harry calls your house home you and your family will be protected. You shall be given a monthly stipend of 100 Gallons or 1000 pounds to help take care of Mr. Potter. Again I am sorry for your lost. Regards Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.  


Kate was shocked she heard of this Lord Voldemort he had been recruiting all kinds of creatures and people and committing many crimes in the name of blood purity. She had also heard of the Potters. They were good people as far as she knew Lily fought for equality for all sentient beings and James was a country wide famous Auror who had been reported to face Voldemort multiple times and survived. She was sad that Harry had lost both his parents to this mad man. She looked over at Harry and ran her hand through the little bit of unruly hair as she did the most beautiful green eyes opened and she caught her breath. In those eyes she could see a great amount of intelligence, and there was also a great deal of power in his stare, but what made her gasp was the look of sadness there was a great deal of sadness in the stare as though the child knew that he was now alone and his parents were no longer there. Kate was shocked how could such a young child have such emotion in his eyes when he was clearly no older than one or two.  


As Kate continued to run her fingers through her hair the eyes seem to slowly brighten and Harry grasped her hand at that moment Kate decided she would care for Harry. She would be the mother that he would look to when he needed help or had a problem or even if he ever just needed to talk. With her choice made she packed up her belonging and picked up Harry leaving the now empty basket and opened letter on the door step of Number 4 she and Harry disappeared to her country home.  
As the night passed into day Albus woke to the sound of an alarm he ran to his office and checked on the magical devises he used to keep an eye on any wards he placed. As he looked over his instruments he saw the one tied to the blood wards he cast last night acting up. Fear gripped his heart as he thought about what could have caused the wards to fall already. Had a Death Eater somehow tracked down where Harry was? He summoned Minerva to his office he explained what was going on before he had Fawnks flash them to Number 4 . He could tell already that the wards were down and rushed to the door. When he knocked Petunia Dursley answered the door. She was shocked to see Dumbledore standing at her door and tried to slam it shut but he just pushed it open before entering the house uninvited. “Good morning Petunia do mind telling us where Harry is right now?” Petunia looked confused “What are you talking about you freak who is Harry and why would I know where he is?” Dumbledore was shocked Petunia didn’t know where Harry was with a quick look in the eyes of Petunia Dumbledore discovered that when Petunia opened the door this morning she found the basket but it was empty except for an open note. He saw her read the note than burn the note while throwing the basket out before going back inside muttering about how she would not raise one of those freaks in her house with her Dudley. Dumbledore was shocked and quickly erased Petunias mind he than told McGonagall what he had discovered. To say she was angry would be an understatement she was absolutely livid and started to yell at Dumbledore. As they apperated back to Hogsmead Dumbledore was trying to figure out where Harry could have gone. It was reported the next day in the Daily Prophet that the Boy Who Lived had gone missing all anyone could ask was where was Harry Potter?


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter all characters except for Kate belongs to J.K Rowling

Chapter 3 Choices

I must keep running thought Harry as he was running thought the forest. He was running for his life trying to avoid being caught. H had done something foolish he knew he shouldn’t have done it., but he couldn’t help[ himself. Now he was trying to get away as fast as he possible could. When he felt he had run far enough he stopped to get his bearings and rest. He was in the middle o f the forest on his right was a stream. On his left he could see the field of lilies and poppies. He liked this field because it was bright with the golden rays of the sun. He would go their often to do his homework and to study and practice magic. Harry had been practicing magic for the last years since Kate had told him about the world of magic both the good and the bad when he had turn six. She told him of his parents and their sacrifice to save him from a murderer knows as Lord Voldemort. 

As Harry was just getting ready to leave he herd the loud snap of a branch, he spun around looking for what had snapped the branch, however he saw nothing. He turned around and yelled in surprised when a girl popped down right in front of him. “Got you,” yelled the young lady. Harry fell on to his bottom and started to scoot away with worry and fear in his eyes as the girl stocked closer to him. “I’m sorry I won’t do it again,” said a frightened Harry as he continued to try to retreat. “Sorry is going to cut it this time Harry you are going to have to pay now,” stated the smirking girl. She pounced on Harry and started to mercilessly tickle him “give up Harry I caught you.” “Ok I give,” yelled a laughing Harry. 

The girl stopped tickling Harry and helps lift him to his feet. “I’m really sorry Hermione I didn’t mean to scare you.” Hermione was a beautiful young lady at least to Harry she was. She a few inches shorter than Harry with bushy brown hair and the most beautiful cinnamon colored eyes he had ever seen that showed a great amount of intelligence for a seven year old. She had on a yellow sundress with a bright white sunhat, and a heart shaped necklace which had four letters engraved into it J.P and L.E. Harry knew what these letters were. They were the initials of his parents James Potter and Lily Potter-Evens. This necklace was a gift from his father to his mother on their first date or so Harry had been told by his account manager. Harry had given it to Hermione as a gift for her birthday. 

“Its fine Harry you just startled me is all. I didn’t even see you sneak up on me, anyways Happy Birthday I can’t believe it’s been nearly two years since we became friends. Are you excited for tonight? Have you decided on if you are going to do it or not?” asked a curious Hermione. Harry smiled he loved his best friend she had been his first friend when Kate and him had moved into the community. They had lived in Crowley for five years but Harry had meet Hermione two years ago when he found Hermione being bullied by some other children. He could hear them laughing and making fun of her bushy hair and her slightly longer front teeth calling her a beaver. If their was one thing the bothered Harry the most was that he hated bullies so he picked up some small rocks that were on the ground and started to throw them at the other kids causing them to run off. Harry then pulled her to her feet and walked her home, and they had been best friends ever since. 

“Well I thought about it a lot since Kate told me and I have decided that I will do it no matter what any other person will say whether magical or muggle.” Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand, and they walked back to their houses. Harry didn’t see the small red blush on Hermione’s cheek or the small smile that graced her lips. They eventually reached the Granger residence where Harry was wrapped up in a tight hug by Hermione’s mom before he shook her dad’s hand. Emma and Dan wished Harry a happy birthday before leading Harry into the living room. “Why don’t you both go wash up before the party starts,” said Emma. Both children rushed up stairs to wash and change into their party clothes. Harry was downstairs first since he only had to put on a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. He was shocked when he saw Hermione come down the stairs. She was beautiful in her red dress and had her hair done up in a pony tail. They both walked into the living room where they could see the party guest arriving. The guest were all the members of the Granger Clan they were a clan of Vampires that Kate and Harry had meet when he Harry had brought Hermione home after the bully incident. After some pleading from Hermione Harry and Kate were accepted as honorary members of Clan Granger. 

The party was a lot of fun with good food and even better company and as the day turned to evening the party was starting to wind down. Dan tapped on his glass saying he had an announcement to make. “ I would like to thank everyone for being here to celebrate Harry’s seventh birthday. Now as you all know the seventh birthday is a special time in both the magical world and the clans. At this age most young witches and wizards start to develop their magical cores we know that there are some exceptions to this rule where some develop earlier like Hermione’s and Harry’s did and their cores will go through growth sprits ever seven years till they are 21. In the clans it is a time when a child is decided to be old enough to make a choise on whether they would like to be turned and to join a clan. Now Harry if you would come up here and let everyone know what you have decided.”

Harry very nervously approached Dan before turning around to face the rest of the clan. “Harry today you have turned seven and now it is time to let us all know will you join Clan Granger as a vampire or remain human? Know this that no matter what you decide to choose Emma, Kate, Hermione, and I as well as the rest of Clan Granger will always love you and protect you.” Harry looked around the crowd his family. “I have thought long and hard on this and have decided to join Clan Granger as a full fledged vampire.” The crowed cheered so loud you would think a bomb had gone off with how loud they were. When Dan raised his hand everyone fell silent again. “You have made your choice now you must choose who is to be your sire. Remember that the one you choose to turn you can command you if they so choose.” Harry looked around the crowd he wanted someone he could trust not to abuse their power over him. His eyes landed on his best friend he could see the tears of joy in her eyes from his acceptance and he swore you could see her bright smile from miles around. “I think that the best person to turn me would be Hermione.” Everyone looked shocked and they started to mutter they were surprised that Harry would choose Hermione since she was so young. Harry looked on with hope in his eyes as Hermione looked at him in shock, however with a tap on her shoulder by her mum she slowly rose from her seat to stand next to Harry. “I am honored that you have chose me Harry. I would be happy to be the one to turn you if you are sure.” “Hermione you are my best friend and I trust you with my very life so of course I would be happy for you to be the one to turn me.” With a watery smile both children hugged before Dan dismissed everyone to get ready for the Sire Ceremony at 12.

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for a beta to check out the story for anything i need to fix. Please contact me if you are interested.


End file.
